


Sometimes Apologies Take Work

by kakotheres



Series: Just Write! Fluff Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Dalton Academy, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakotheres/pseuds/kakotheres
Summary: In an alternate universe where Kurt stayed at Dalton and didn't transfer back to McKinley, Sebastian wants to apologize for how he treated Kurt after transferring from Paris. Hunter gives him some decent advice.





	Sometimes Apologies Take Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Just Write! Discord server, Fluff Bingo 2019.  
Prompt: Flowers

“Ok, Hunter, seriously. What am I supposed to do?” Sebastian threw himself down on his bed with a groan. “I’ve tried talking to him, but I can’t get more than a word or two in before he’s running away.”

“Dude.” Hunter stared at his roommate over his shoulder from where he sat at his desk. “You’re ridiculously invested in this. Face it, you were an ass when you first got here, he didn’t appreciate it and doesn’t want to have anything to do with you. Let it go.” Hunter was Sebastian’s best friend, their relationship strong despite many years spent living on separate continents. When Sebastian had learned that he was being forced to move halfway around the country right before his final year of high school, he had immediately demanded that he at least be able to attend Dalton.

“I just want to apologize! I know I was an ass, but I’m trying to turn over a new leaf.” Sebastian knew that Kurt had good reason to avoid him – the move had brought out the absolute worst in Sebastian, and Kurt had borne the brunt of it for no particular reason. Something about the other boy and how well he seemed to fit in despite apparently also being a relatively recent transfer had completely rubbed him the wrong way. It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that Kurt was ridiculously hot. “But I can’t do that if he won’t give me a chance!” Sebastian tossed a pen at Hunter’s back as the other showed no sign of paying attention to Sebastian.

The pen hit Hunter straight in the back of his head. Sebastian loved the hand-eye coordination that came with being a star athlete. Hunter sighed. “I’m really not going to get a chance to work on this essay unless I help you, am I.” He closed his laptop and spun around in his chair, abandoning the work on his desk to face Sebastian.

“C’mon, dude. This is what friends are for!” Sebastian pulled one leg up underneath him, shifting to get comfortable.

“Why does it matter so much what he thinks of you?” Hunter asked. “You could just ignore him. It’s not like your circles overlap that much.”

Sebastian frowned. “I don’t like the idea of him hating me. Even if he has good reason too. It just feels wrong.”

“You’ve made a lot of people hate you in your life, Sebastian. That’s never really bothered you before. There’s a reason I’m one of your only close friends, dude.”

“Fuck you.” Hunter just laughed at him. Sebastian pouted. “I don’t know, he’s different. I want to be able to sit in the common room near him without having him stalk off.”

Hunter was quiet for a moment, looking at Sebastian. Sebastian squirmed under his gaze. Fucking Hunter, always trying to act like he knows Sebastian better than he knows himself. He really needs a new best friend. A slow smile started to spread across Hunter’s face as he continued to stare. Sebastian didn’t like that one bit.

“You _like_ him,” Hunter said. “Like _like_ him like him.”

“What?” Sebastian sputtered. “I do not!”

“Do too.” Hunter stuck his tongue out.

Sebastian grabbed a small pillow from his bed and threw it at him. “What are you, five? Shut up.” Hunter just grinned as the pillow bounced off his chest, landing somewhere on the floor next to him.

“Oh yeah, you’re real mature yourself there, Seb,” Hunter said, continuing to chuckle quietly. The two were quiet for a moment, Sebastian avoiding looking at Hunter and Hunter enjoying seeing his friend so out of sorts over a guy.

Sebastian finally broke the silence that had fallen between them. “Ok, so maybe you’re right. I don’t know, there’s something about him. Something different from everyone else.” Sebastian shrugged, his shoulders hunching over as his fingers fidgeted with the edge of his sleeve.

Hunter continued looking at him with a fond smile, demeanor shifting from clear amusement at his friend’s expense to seriousness, his brow furrowed in thought. “Ok, so one of your problems is that you’re trying to _make_ him listen to you.” Hunter leaned back in his chair. “It’s kind of a shitty move, dude.”

“Why?” Sebastian cocked his head to the side. “The whole point is that I need him to listen to me. How am I supposed to apologize if he won’t even let me get a word in before walking away?”

Hunter pointed sharply at Sebastian. “He’s the injured party here. He’s allowed to set boundaries – yes, Sebastian, even boundaries that mean you don’t get to say your piece right now.” Hunter glared at him. “Stop making this about you and what you want. Find a way to give him an apology that he can process in his own time.” Hunter shrugged. “At least, if you want to actually get through to him and build something between the two of you.”

“What do you mean?” Sebastian straightened where he sat, his attention firmly on Hunter. Maybe his friend wasn’t just talking shit right now. Hunter wasn’t much of one for offering advice, usually letting Sebastian crash and burn all by himself and then making fun of him in the aftermath. When he did decide to offer his opinion on what Sebastian should do, it was usually worth listening to.

“I mean like…write him a letter or something. So, he can read it and decide how he’s going to process it later. _Without_ you in front of his face, pressuring him. Kurt’s been through a lot, man.” Hunter held up a hand as Sebastian started to protest. “I know, I know, so have you. But if you want to make any headway…you’ve got to do it on his terms.”

Sebastian squashed the need to point out exactly how hard things had been for him. Hunter had been Sebastian’s support through most of it. If he was comparing Kurt’s struggles to Sebastian’s, then he should probably pay attention. Sebastian rested his chin on his hand. “Huh. I hadn’t thought of it like that. Some kind of message…” Sebastian trailed off, thoughts of how he could send a message to Kurt running through his mind.

Hunter snorted, spinning back around in his chair and picking up his previously discarded pencil. “Does this mean I can get back to work now?”

Sebastian didn’t respond, already distracted by the plan forming in his head.

*****

Kurt pressed his face into his hands with a groan. He had so much that needed to get done, and so little time to do it all. Thus, he found himself camped out in the common room surrounded by notecards and books, trying to pull together another section of his research paper. Dalton’s classes were no joke, especially for someone who wasn’t overly inclined towards school in the first place. But he hated to disappoint his teachers. It was such an incredible experience to be at a place where the teachers actually cared about their students and about making sure that they didn’t fall behind. Which was great, in terms of the whole ‘getting a good education’ thing. But it wasn’t so great in terms of Kurt’s general workload and stress levels.

At least Sebastian seemed to have given up on trying to confront him. Kurt really wasn’t in the mood to hash everything out with the other boy right now. He had enough personal problems dealing with his friends back in Lima, who weren’t exactly pleased with his refusal to transfer back to McKinley after everything with Karofsky had blown over. They didn’t understand why he wouldn’t come back now that the specific threat was gone and everyone was promising to have his back. He had already spent most of the summer battling back against Rachel and some of the other New Directions kids calling him a traitor and defector. There was more to his decision not to transfer than just bullying. The main thing that had been holding him back from staying at Dalton had been money – Dalton tuition and board wasn’t exactly in his family’s budget. Once the Dean had talked to Kurt about the scholarship opportunities that he qualified for, there was no question of what he was going to do. At this point, he dreaded going back to Lima on the weekends. He tended to stay holed up at his house or his Dad’s garage, just so he could avoid them.

He was happy with his decision to stay at Dalton and to focus on his future. Even without considering how bad it would have looked for him to be transferring schools left and right, Dalton offered him chances that he would never have had at McKinley. Dalton was deeply invested in the arts, and it showed in how they used their funding. Living on campus made it much easier to explore other interests and clubs beyond show choir. Once a few of the Dalton boys had learned that he was handy with a needle and thread, they had recruited him to help with the theater club on campus. He was still a member of the Warblers, but he found himself taking a backseat role overall. He was happy to add his countertenor range to their arrangements, but he didn’t fight for any leadership positions or solos. Instead, he was spending most of his time sketching designs and working on his portfolios for college applications.

And trying to stay on top of all his schoolwork. There was so much of it. Kurt glared at the books in front of him, thinking maybe it was time to take a break. The half-filled page of notes in front of him was a clear sign that he just wasn’t on top of his game right now. Heading back to his room and taking a long shower to loosen up his cramped muscles was sounding more and more appealing the more he thought about it.

Kurt pushed back his chair and stood up with a sigh, stretching his arms up above him. He tucked his notebooks and materials neatly back into his bag, making sure that everything was in its place before slinging the bag up onto his shoulder. He rolled his shoulders and tugged at the sleeves of his blazer, making sure everything was in place.

“Hey, Kurt!”

Kurt looked over to the entrance of the common room, where his roommate Aaron was waving at him. Aaron was a theater kid, and he had been one of the ones who encouraged Kurt to help the drama kids with costuming. They had been paired up as roommates when Kurt had first transferred and settled into an easy friendship from there. The other boy was extremely laid-back and drama averse. He had been a breath of fresh air for Kurt, never showing any discomfort around him. Kurt raised a hand in response to Aaron’s greeting and walked over to the other boy.

“How’s the studying going?” Aaron asked.

“Poorly. It’s like I’m just missing an interesting thesis to actually tie everything together.” Kurt shrugged. “Figured I’d take a break for the night.”

Aaron bounced on the balls of his feet. “I’m headed over to Nick and Jeff’s to hang out, wanna join?”

Kurt shook his head. “Thanks, but I think I’m just going to go take a shower. Need to decompress, and I’ll probably be up early in the morning to get something done before French.”

“Suit yourself. But don’t forget to have some fun sometimes, Kurt! Senior year of what’s supposed to be the golden years of our lives – don’t let school get in the way of that!”

“I really hope high school isn’t the best times of our lives – if so, I’m dreading what the future is going to look like.” Kurt shuddered. The bad had often outweighed the good at this point. He was very much looking forward to getting out of Ohio and finding his way somewhere else.

Aaron grinned wryly, reaching over and grasping Kurt’s shoulder lightly. That was something Kurt had needed to get used to at Dalton – the casual touches between most of the students. The boys at McKinley never touched Kurt. They were too afraid that they would be painted with the same gay brush that he was, afraid that somehow touching him in any way that wasn’t painful would somehow lead to his sexuality infecting them. Dalton was a welcome relief for him, even though he’d had to learn how to not flinch every time it happened. A lifetime of reflexes couldn’t be so easily tossed aside.

Kurt said goodbye to Aaron and headed away from the common room up to the wing of the building that housed the senior boys. Once he got to his room, he closed and locked the door behind him before setting his bag down by his desk. He shrugged off his blazer and grabbed a hanger, sticking the blazer back in the closet. He turned to his desk and paused.

He blinked a few times and rubbed a fist against his eyes. Nope, it apparently wasn’t some kind of delusion brought on by too little sleep.

Sitting in the middle of his desk was a glass vase filled with a small mixture of flowers. There were bell-shaped flowers mixed in with white flowers made of dense circles of petals. In the center of the arrangement, there were several big purple flower clusters. Looking closer, Kurt could see that the large purple bunches were made up of many smaller, delicate flowers. Some of the petals had soft white edges, lending depth and beauty to them.

He took a deep breath in. The fragrance washed over him, leaving a pleasant scent that seemed to settle over the room and into his bones. He was surprised that he had missed the bouquet upon walking into the room – he must be more out of it than he thought. Walking over to the desk, he reached out and gently ran a finger over the soft petals. Who would have left him flowers? He looked around, not seeing any kind of note or message that would explain it. They really were beautiful, though. Kurt could feel a soft smile spreading across his face, continuing to gaze at the blooms. A few moments passed as he simply took it all in.

He shook himself. He’d come back to the room with a purpose, and it wouldn’t do to lose precious time standing around like this. He wondered how the flowers had gotten there. Someone would have had to gotten access to the room to leave the flowers there. Their room was always locked because Dalton boys were notorious for taking advantage of doors left unlocked. Somehow, the administration always seemed to turn a blind eye to their shenanigans as long as no harm was done. The only students who would have access to the room were Aaron and Kurt – he’d have to interrogate the other boy later.

For now, shower time.

*****

“Ok, Aaron. Spill.” Kurt sat up in his bed, glaring at his roommate who had just walked in the door.

“Huh? I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about,” Aaron said with a shit-eating grin on his face. “What could you possibly want me to tell you? My latest grade? The juicy gossip on who Mr. Breck might be dating from Office of Alumni Relations?”

Kurt had been laying in his bed for the last few hours, trying futilely to focus on anything other than the mysterious person that had left the flowers on his desk. He should be asleep by now, but rest was elusive while his mind was spinning over the possibilities. Who on earth would give him flowers? No names came to mind. He could readily admit to having a few crushes on various other boys, but he didn’t think any of them were reciprocated. And as depressing as it was, as far as he was aware there was no one interested in him.

“You know what I’m talking about.” Kurt pointed at the vase on his desk. “Those flowers! Who left them here? Tell me or I won’t help you with your French homework, Aaron,” Kurt said, the threat clear in his voice.

“No! Kurt, you have to help me, I’ll fail without you!” Aaron clasped his hands together in front of his chest in a pleading position. “Monsieur Bisset will kill me!”

“It would serve you right. Now seriously, who was it?” Aaron was a complete pushover. Kurt knew he’d crack if he just kept asking.

Aaron came over and perched on the end of Kurt’s bed, his whole body softening as he turned to look at Kurt. His eyes turned serious, the playfully exaggerated manner that he’d been showing falling away. “You’re probably not going to like my answer…or believe it. But I think he really means it.”

“Just spit it out already.” Kurt glared at Aaron.

Aaron coughed. “It was…Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe.”

“Sebastian? Seriously?” Kurt felt his eyebrows raise in shock. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, hunching over a bit. “Why on earth would he…” He trailed off. Sebastian hadn’t remotely crossed his mind as a possibility. He had been avoiding the other boy, not wanting to hear any more insults and digs. Even if the last few times, it had sounded like Sebastian was trying to apologize. But Kurt hadn’t ever been in the mood to hear it, not sure he could trust anything that came out of Sebastian’s mouth. He’d been avoiding examining how the other boy had made him feel, not wanting to break the bubble of emotional safety that Dalton had provided him with. Sebastian’s early actions had reminded Kurt of things he hoped to leave behind at McKinley. But now, the boy was apparently leaving him flowers?

Definitely not something he’d ever experienced in Lima.

“Yeah, he came by this afternoon. Pretty sure he knew you weren’t here and planned it that way. Said he just wanted to leave them for you. As a message.”

“A message?” Kurt felt like a damn parrot, just repeating things that Aaron was saying. His mind couldn’t wrap itself around what he was hearing.

“Mhmm. He said, hold on, let me remember…it was important…he said that the flowers were a message, something about a…flower code?...and he really meant them…but also he wants to let you know that you don’t have to respond until or unless you’re ready. At any point.” Aaron reached out and rested a hand on the covers over Kurt’s knee. “He seemed really…upset. And remorseful. And kind of defeated? Which…was just weird to see from him.”

“Huh.” Kurt wasn’t really sure how to respond. Sebastian Smythe leaving him flowers. As a code. It was like the world had completely turned around while he wasn’t paying attention.

“You okay?” Aaron looked at Kurt, concern clear in his voice.

Kurt gave himself a shake. “Yeah, yeah I’m alright. You can head to bed, don’t mind me.” He pulled together a smile for Aaron, but it didn’t seem to reassure the other boy much.

“Okay. Goodnight, Kurt.” Aaron got off Kurt’s bed with one final pat to his knee. “Let me know if I can do anything for you.” That was one of Kurt’s favorite things about his roommate. Aaron knew when not to push. He knew when Kurt needed a chance to keep his masks and wrestle with his own emotions before he could talk about them with anyone else. He gave Kurt space when he needed it, but he always made sure that Kurt knew he could reach out if he was ready. It was a pity the other boy was definitely straight. He was going to be a great boyfriend for whatever girl in the future gave him a chance.

Kurt swung his legs off the bed and stood up. He grabbed his phone from his bedside table, letting his fingers curl around the familiar device. He walked over and sat down in the chair in front of his desk, placing the phone to the side. He could hear the sounds of Aaron’s dresser drawers opening and closing as Aaron prepared for bed. Kurt looked carefully at the flowers on his desk, examining them more closely. He wasn’t exactly much of a garden person, so it was going to take some outside research to figure out what they were.

A few quick searches on his computer later, he was pretty sure he’d identified the three types of flowers that sat in the vase. The round flowers with tightly packed petals appeared to be white chrysanthemums. According to the website he was looking at, white chrysanthemums symbolized honesty. The small blue flowers were bluebells – symbolizing humility. Not something that he would normally associate with Sebastian Smythe. And the large flowers that dominated the center of the bouquet were purple hyacinths – I’m sorry, please forgive me, and sorrow.

Honesty, humility, and clear regret.

Kurt ran his finger gently over one of the hyacinths, watching as the purple flowers shifted with the movements of his hand. The thought that had gone into this flower message surprised Kurt. It wasn’t just a generic mix of flowers. Kurt could have appreciated that - someone going out of their way to get him something pretty. But Sebastian had gone a step beyond. Kurt wondered if Sebastian had known something about flower codes before, or if he had researched the idea just for Kurt. Either way, it indicated a previously unseen depth to Sebastian that intrigued Kurt.

Kurt sat back in his chair, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He wasn’t quite sure how he was going to respond. Sebastian had clearly put the ball in his court, but Kurt was wary. He’d forgiven so many people, for some many things – usually without any kind of apology being offered. And his forgiveness mostly seemed to backfire on him, people continuing to hurt him over and over again. Was he ready to open himself up to Sebastian, to forgive him and try to move forward from this? Or would he rather just leave things as they were, content with the distance he had put between himself and Sebastian. He was going to have to think about it.

*****

As the week went by, Kurt often found his attention drawn to the flowers that still sat on his desk. He had carefully cleared off a corner to make space for them, not wanting to accidentally knock them over as he studied. At first, he found himself feeling a surge of intense anxiety every time he looked at them. He really didn’t know what to do with an apology. Generally, when people hurt him, they never apologized. They just continued on as if it hadn’t happened, and he eventually let it go. And waited for the next time it would happen. But Sebastian had changed the pattern that he was so familiar with.

Sebastian hadn’t reached out to him in any other way after leaving the flowers – in fact, it seemed as if the other boy had decided to go out of his way to make sure that Kurt didn’t need to interact with him. He stood on the other side of the room during Warbler’s practice and made sure he sat at least a table away in the common room if they found themselves there at the same time. For all intents and purposes, it seemed as if he had moved on with his life. But Kurt could feel eyes on him sometimes, just watching quietly.

“You’ve got him wrapped in knots,” Aaron had told Kurt with a laugh mid-week. “I overheard Hunter complaining that he’s been completely distracted during lacrosse practice, dropping the ball and screwing up plays that he should be able to do in his sleep.”

A week ago, Kurt would’ve gotten a strong sense of satisfaction from the idea that Sebastian was suffering. He’s petty enough to enjoy the pain of his enemies. But it didn’t really seem right to think of Sebastian as an enemy anymore. It had been more than a month since Sebastian had last harassed him. And from what Kurt had heard, Sebastian was settling in a lot after having a rough transition from Paris to Ohio. Kurt could understand him feeling unsettled – Kurt certainly hadn’t been himself when he had first come to Dalton. It didn’t excuse Sebastian’s behavior, but it did explain it a bit.

The flowers sitting on his desk were a reminder to Kurt that the other boy had extended the olive branch. And somehow, just seeing them sitting there unobtrusively in the corner of his eye, he found his attitude toward the other boy softening. Instead of feeling anxiety and anger as he had before, Kurt now felt feelings of affection and warm regard rising up in him when he looked at the vase. Kurt really couldn’t hold a grudge for long – especially against someone who was so clearly trying to make up for being an ass. He appreciated that Sebastian was giving him a chance to process his own emotions, instead of pushing him. His respect for the other boy was growing with each day.

It was definitely time for Kurt to reciprocate. And he knew just how to do it.

*****

Sebastian sat down on the bleachers with a groan. Practice had been a complete shit show, and it was definitely mostly his fault. He couldn’t get his head in the game. It was a good thing the fall was their offseason – he couldn’t afford to be this distracted when it was time for real competitions. He was already talking to coaches at colleges – he’d had to send them videos of his games in France since he wasn’t here in the spring. Many of their offers and discussions were contingent on his success in the spring season. If he didn’t make a strong showing, it might jeopardize his ability to play on a varsity level in college. Plus, it was his senior year and while he was new to the Dalton team, he was determined to leave his mark on it. But he wouldn’t be able to do that if he couldn’t focus.

“Dude, you sucked today.” Hunter stood in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.

“Thanks, Hunter. That was super helpful.” Sebastian glared at his smirking friend, considering how much trouble he’d be in if he chucked a lacrosse ball at his head.

“Seriously, you’ve got to get over this. You’ve made your move, now it’s time to let it go.” They were the only two people left on the field. The other guys had quickly rushed off to the locker room, excited for the weekend to start. Sebastian looked up at his friend, letting his shoulders drop with a frustrated sigh.

“I know. I will.” Sebastian ran a hand over his face. “I just want an answer. I don’t think it even matters at this point what it is – positive or negative, I just want to know.”

“Huh.” Sebastian looked up. Hunter was looking over his shoulder at a figure walking towards them across the pitch. A distinct, willowy figure in a perfectly fitting Dalton blazer that had been haunting Sebastian’s dreams for almost a month now. “Maybe you’ll get your answer sooner than you think.” Sebastian stood up, dropping his helmet onto the ground next to him. His eyes were locked onto Kurt, not looking away as the other boy came to stand in front of them, his hands tucked behind his back and out of sight.

Hunter looked at Sebastian and snorted. “Right, think I’m just going to take off. Good to see you, Kurt. Sebastian, don’t fuck this up.” He clapped Sebastian heavily on the shoulder and walked off in the direction of the locker rooms.

Sebastian stared at Kurt, who seemed to be finding something fascinating about the grass beneath his shoes. The toe of his sharp patent leather shoe was grinding into the dirt in front of him. He was still keeping hands behind his back, piquing Sebastian’s curiosity. Kurt took a deep breath, pulling his shoulders back and lifting his eyes to Sebastian’s.

Sebastian’s gaze hadn’t left him.

“Here, these are for you.” Kurt brought his hands forward, revealing the bouquet of bright yellow flowers that he had been hiding. His hands spasmed around the dark green stems, clearly putting great effort into not crushing them in his agitation. There was a slight tremble to his fingers that Sebastian would have missed if he hadn’t been looking so intently at the flowers in front of him.

“For me?” Sebastian replied dumbly.

“Yes, for you.” Kurt paused. “They’re daffodils, in case you didn’t recognize them.” He thrust them out in front of him. Sebastian carefully reached out, taking the bundle of flowers in his hand. They were tied together with a thick grey ribbon that was silky to the touch. Sebastian turned the flowers around in his hands, taking in every detail.

“Thanks,” Sebastian said softly. He could feel the grin spreading across his face. He watched as the tension slowly seeped from Kurt’s body in response. “Daffodils. They mean – “

“New beginnings.” Kurt shrugged. “I thought we could really use one. Somehow I don’t think you’re quite the person I thought you were when we first met.”

Sebastian lifted the flowers up to his face, drawing in their fresh, sweet scent. “They’re beautiful. Thank you.”

Kurt blushed. “You’re welcome.” He rubbed on hand over his arm, his eyes darting from side to side. He wouldn’t meet Sebastian’s gaze, clearly unsure of how to act now that he had handed off his gift.

Sebastian let his eyes roam over Kurt’s face, from the wisps of chestnut hair to the sharp cheekbones, to his full lips and pointed chin. “I really meant it, you know. I’m so sorry for how I acted. Please forgive me.”

“I know. I do.” Kurt shrugged. “It’s ok. You certainly weren’t the worst person I’ve had to deal with him my life.” Sebastian frowned at that, wondering who the fuck had treated Kurt worse than he had, but Kurt just shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is that you apologized, and I accepted. So, let’s just move on.” He paused. “A fresh start.”

“Fresh start,” Sebastian agreed. He reached out and took one of Kurt’s hands gently in his. He let his fingers play over Kurt’s, encouraged when Kurt allowed their fingers to tangle together. “Maybe we could get coffee sometime?” He held his breath, heart beating hard in his chest.

Kurt looked down at their entwined hands, then back up at Sebastian. He regarded Sebastian silently for a long moment, his chiseled face impossible to read. Then he gave Sebastian’s hand a quick squeeze, a brilliant smile lighting up his features.

“I’d like that,” he said. “I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Glee canon is annoying so I mostly ignore it. Honestly, I feel like if you enjoy Kurtbastian you're probably on board with that.


End file.
